This invention is a device that is specifically designed to address the need for finding guidestars, for autoguiding equipment, on an auxiliary telescope. This device further permits taking mosaic images if desired. The unit has two axes of motion, by means of fitted components, which are positioned by screws. These screw-actuated components allow for the precise positioning of stars onto the charge-coupled device (CCD) chip, and conversely these motions of fine adjustment allow the precise composure of astronomical objects, imaging sessions, as well as composing mosaics.